The endroit across la rivière
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: He first noticed just how special she was on that bridge looking across the river . she wasnt just betty, his average Jane assistant anymore ,but his best friend no...she had become more than that ,she would become his match... his heart.
1. prologue

**_A/n:_** I've been watching ugly betty since the beginning and even though she and Henri are cute toghter I get a strong sense of connection between her and Daniel and after last weeks ep of the Sofia fiasco(I never liked her) which I knew was coming, I knew that the potential for the pairing is definitly there. I hope you like this story i'll try not to make it too cheesy or predictable and it might be a bit ooc since the show hasnt had too many eps .

_**p.s.**_ - this chapt is set sorta in the scene on the bridge from the latest ep

_**Summary**_ : He first noticed just how special she was on that bridge . she wasnt just betty, his average jane assistant , anymore but his best friend no...she had become more than that ,she was his match... his heart.

_**Prologue**_

" so what about Henri?"

" ...I could never compete with those six - foot models"

" Is that what your wrorried about ?"

" well...look at me ..compared to them..."

she started to say but he cut her off,

" compared to them there is no comparison...in a good way "

he said giving her one of his famous smiles.

" thanks..."

"your welcome"

He said making her blush.

" uh... i should be getting home"

" I'll walk you "

they walked the long yet what felt like a short mile to her house .

" well...i'll see you tommorrow Daniel"

" good night , betty"

Daniel said kissing her cheek and walking to the car he had waiting for them. he stopped turned around and flashed a smile as he watched betty walk into her house.

a/n: I know this was really short but its a prologue and this little scene serves as an intro towards a growing Detty romance , please review and let me know what you think , this is my first betty fic so suggestions and reviews not flames and constructive critcism is greatly appreciated

-P.Rom


	2. she's special to me

_**A/n:**_ i didn't expect to get so many reviews so soon so i decided to post the first chapter. this chapt is going to be in Daniels POV and as the story progresses there will be more and more interaction between daniel and betty enjoy

_**thanks to :**_

didi6, monkaholic,speechless1021,mareaves, amy , Lanara and Olivia Adams Smith , for reviewing i really appreciated you reviews i hope you like the first chapter

-P.Rom

_**disclaimer :**_ I own nothing except for any charecters made up by me

**_chapter one_** : She's special to me_  
_

Daniel couldn't believe what he was feeling, but , there was always_ something_ about Betty . He knew she was different the minute she was introduced as his newly hired assistant , though at the time that wasn't exactly a good thing. He was so immature and shallow before she came into his life , she had changed him for the better.When Betty put her mind to something she stuck by it, no matter how hard everyone pushed she always came out stronger in the end. Thats what he loved about her the most, her strenght and courage.

_" love?"_

Could he really be falling for Betty Suarez ? Sure she meant alot to him , he'd realized that along time ago , but did he feel more than admiration and respect for his assisant. The assistant who had become the best friend he'd never had. A true allie among the big bad world of fashion.

_" It can't be love...can it "_

"what did you say Daniel?"

" oh , Betty , I didn't realize you were here,"

" is everything alright, did you see Sofia"

" no...I'm over that"

he said giving her a faux smile

"are you sure..."

" yeah I'm fine ..yesterday really helped ...so whats the scheduele today"

Daniel said catching himself, he wanted to say more but he was still very confused about her effect on him . Plus he had no idea how she felt. When had life become so backwards ,a year ago he would have been the one to break Sofia's heart and someone like Betty would have meant as much to him as some homeless person he drove past on the street.

" well...the 10:00 am _Dior_ photo shoot got moved to 2:00, your mother called wanting to have lunch on thursday , Jean Claude's people finally called back to say hes free up to monday, and theres a staff meeting to discuss next months issue in about five minutes."

"ok, tell my mother thursday's no good but I can do lunch on friday , arrange a meeting with Jean Claude for thursday and i'll be right in for the staff meeting...oh and could you get.."

"here's your bagel and coffee "

She said interrupting him and placing his usual style bagel with a cup of cofee on his desk. He should of known she'd be way ahead of him. smiling he said ,

" thanks"

" your welcome Daniel"

He watched her walk away and immediatly wished she was still standing in his office . Betty had done so much to help him in the past few months . He needed to show her how much she was appreciated or rather how much she meant to him. He'd never had the urge to think about anyone besides himself,but after spending time with Betty all he could think about was doing something really nice for her.

Daniel turned to look at the clock and realized he would be late for the staff meeting. He would go as soon as he made a quick phone call.

" yes , I want it delivered today..."

" and what would you like the card to say sir"

" I want it to say, for someone special "

" she must be very special for you to be sending her... this"

" yes , she's special to me..."

"ok , Mr. Mead it should be ready and delivered in an hour and a half"

Daniel hung up the phone and lay back in his chair content . He smiled as he imagined the look on Betty's face when his special gift for her would arrive . She suddenly appeared and it took awhile for him to realize he wasn't still daydreaming. She was actually infront of him and she was saying something.

" huh, what"

" I said the meetings ready to start "

" oh right , I'm coming "

He said getting out of his chair and following betty into the conference room. Everyone was already seated and he could feel them all starring at him . He knew they had all been gossiping about Sofia's display on television two weeks prior , but he wouldn't let their stares and gossip get to him, he would be like Betty and shrug it off.

" Glad to see you back Daniel"

Willimina said with her usual 'I'm appearing to be nice while secretly rejoicing in your failures ' way.

"thank you Willimina..."

" I mean I don't know if I'd be able to bounce back from something so morbidly embarrasing...to be humilated in such a way and on television too..."

" I think he gets the point..."

Betty said defending her boss and friend

" I'm just saying I don't know how he could recover so quickly especially with the women who broke his heart still working in the same building"

" well I'm doing just fine... now onto buissness"

Betty passed out several folder's containing possible layouts and other ideas for the newest issue of _Mode magazine._

" The main focuses in this issue will be the introduction of the new Dior line as well as a personal Interview with actor / designer Jean - Claude Rousseau with regards to his sudden marriage to actress/model Lina Thortan, I've made an appointment to discuss details in person...Jean Claude is known to only give interviews if the questions are chosen just right"

" why don't I meet with Jean - Claude , It would be too soon for you to do a marriage piece after..."

" thank you Willimina but , I'm capable of doing the interview but I'm going to need each staff member in here today to come up with thouroughly researched questions and whoever comes up with the best set will encompany me on the interview"

the room started to bustle with chatter. Jean- Claude rarely gave personal interviews so it would be highly rewarding to be apart of one of those rarely given interviews .

" all possible questions should be turned into my assistant Betty before wednesday at five"

Daniel said ending the meeting with those last words. He was happy to have Betty back as his assistant , Amanda was great but she was no Betty. No one knew him as well as she did , having her back was the only good result of his breakup with Sofia . He had completely fallen apart and as always she was there to help him sort the pieces .

He smiled remembering all the times she bailled him out he couldn't wait for her to open his present, the first of many surprises to come. They would give him time to see if he had a chance with her and see where his feelings would take him.

**_A/n: _**what do you think i had a little trouble than inspiration hit and i couldn't stop writing as the story develops i promise to have longer chapts if this one seemed a little short . I'm not sure whether to include the little surprise in yesterdays eppy let me know if ya'll want me to include that little twist in this story . also if your wondering about the title translated in complete english its "the place across the river" i thought it fit perfectly after yesterdays eppy , I chose to put it in french cause thats my second language and english is actually my third language. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapt let me know what ya think by hitting the little review button i'll try to get another chapt up by sun or mon, thanks for reading

-P.Rom


	3. surprises and evil plots

_**A/n:**_ heres the next chapter I've been working on it all weekend because I don't know when I'll be able to update again since school starts next week and after I post this I won't have regular acess to a comp til my own comp gets fixed I might be able to post another chappy at the end of next week, I've changed certain events and included only some of the details of the morning after from the last ep so things will be a little bit different . I hope you like it.

-P.Rom

P.S. : to fit in with my timeline the whole cupcake thing happened the day before and that includes Hilda saying the stuff about having Justin.

_**Thanks to**_ : Hobbit69 , speechless1021,mareaves,ccabello,AJeff,Olivia Adams Smith,Smurf,monkaholic,  
The Vanilla Latte , didi6,SilverBlackWolf13, ericafine101 and sami1010220, I appreciated all your reviews and constructive criticism

**Chapter two** : S_pecial surprises and evil plots_

Alexis stood admiring herself in the mirrior. Two years of planning , surgeries ,and a long recuperation would finally pay off . She would have her revenge on her father and playboy brother . It would be revenge for all the women who were cheated on , mistreated and left heartbroken because of men like Bradford and Daniel Meade.

Once she had found out about her father's various extra marital activities with a certain Fey Sommers, she knew something had to be done to make Fey and her father pay for their duplicity and in the process the whole company would be her's. As soon as she got her father _and_ brother out of the way that is .She picked up her phone and dialed Wilhemina Slater. It was time to inform her partner of the final phase ,of the plot to ruin the "surviving" Meade men.

" Wilhemina Slater speaking,"

"It's me , is everything set?"

" Yes, the police should be arriving anytime in the next few hours to arrest Bradford."

"Excellent , good work ! "

" Thank you ,when do you plan to make your big entrance ?"

" Why at the Dior new line release show, of course."

" You'll also announce me as the new editor in chief?"

"Don't worry , I'm not going to forget about you ...you'll get your... just rewards."

" Good , see you at the show then"

" click"

She was growing tired of that women. She was only working with her in order to have access to what was going on at Mode in Alex's "absence". When she took control she would have no need for Whilhemina Slater, the old crone would be tossed out on her overly expense a&&.Realizing there was another important phone call to make she picked up her phone ,dialing the numbers. Alexis waited as it rung.

" hello"

" It's me , I wanted to congradulate you on your cover story"

" thank you, I couldn't have done it without you . "

Sofia said in her heavy spanish accent.

" I know , it was one of my most brilliant ideas, right along with framing my father with murder"

Alexis said laughing manically.

"Are you still planning on taking me to the top with you "

" of course , though you've already made a name for yourself with that book of yours and article"

" you know thats not what I meant Alex"

"Alexis!"

"right Alexis,will we still be...together?"

"If you'll still have me , sweetheart "

"si , always, you know I never wanted Daniel ,only you "

* * *

Betty was sitting at her desk sorting through the sheets of questions for the Jean -Claude interview, but her mind was elsewhere. She thought back to the earlier events of that morning ,before she left the house. 

_**EARLIER**_

" Good morning "

Betty said walking into the kitchen . She kissed her father and patted Justin on the head before sitting down to eat her cereal. She suddenly felt three pair's of eyes looking at her.she looked up to see her father, Justin and Hilda, who had just walked in , starring at her .

"What !"

"Justin sweetie , why don't you get your things together so I can drop you off"

" Thats ok ,I wouldn't want to burdern you, I'll take the bus "

Justin said getting up and leaving the room without saying another word .

" Betty ,we know you didn't come home last night , where were you? "

Hilda asked,

" I was out with Daniel he took me for pizza , then we walked around"

" You... were... what!"

"Calm down mija I'm sure it was a harmless dinner "

" I dunno Betty, first Henry now Daniel , did you forget about Walter... your boyfriend "

" Father in the room I do not need to hear this, I'll make sure Justin's ok"

Ignacio said leaving the room in search of his grandson.

"What do you mean Papi"

Hilda asked confused about the comment toward Justin, but her father had already left the room, so she turned back to Betty.

" Daniel and I aren't like that ,hes my boss...my friend ,I was just trying to help him feel better and Henry...I havent spoken to him since the Christmas party."

" I didn't hear the name Walter, mentioned anywhere in that sentence , he loves you Betty , don't waste your time on men like Daniel or Henry when you have someone like Walter who you can make a life with."

"But, what if he isn't the one I'm supposed to 'make a life ' with ."

" What, you think Henry's the one?"

" I didn't say that...I don't know ...I'm just not so sure about Walter...anymore."

" Well you better figuire it out soon , you don't wanna end up alone, trust me."

With that said Hilda left the room leaving Betty alone in the kitchen with what was now soggy cereal.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Betty's mind snapped back to the present when she heard someone calling her name . Was it Daniel , no it was a voice she didn't recognize and it was saying something about a package. She found herself dissapointed that it wasn't Daniel but, what was this about a package.

" Package for Betty Suarez"

" Thats me !"

Betty said, the delivery guy walked over and had her sign before handing over a medium size box with a bow on it and a small card.

"For someone special"

she read.

" Who would send you a package ?"

Amanda said walking over , she hoped it was a prank she'd never recieved anything but flowers that Daniel had her send to a girl of the week, when it had been her. If she wasn't so secure in her shallowness she might have been jealous of Betty.

" I don't know all it says is ' for someone special' , theres no name "

" Well arent you gonna open it? "

" In other's buissness much?"

"fine I'll go away , its probably some out of style bag or pancho or something , anyway"

Amanda said walking away. Betty admired the box trying to think of who would send her a package and for what reason. It wasn't her birthday , Christmas or valentines day . It could be from Walter but, last time his gifts suddenly appeared on her desk , it couldn't be Henry could it .

" Just open it already!"

she heard Amanda scream.

she ripped the tape and opened the box to reveal a sweater in her faveorite color and in the corner was her name embroidered in gold.

" Oh my God is that one of the new unreleased Dior sweaters"

Amanda screamed walking back over to Betty's desk.

" uh , is it "

Betty said , she didn't know much about the Dior line but she did know she loved her sweater, it was so personal with the embroidery . Who could it be from?

" Yeah , you obviously don't know Dior , I'm guessing you missed the photo shoot earlier "

" I was busy I didn't have time , plus its not really my scene"

" I bet , well this is one of their star pieces , how did_ you_ get one before the fashion show and a custom one no doubt."

" I don't know..."

" Only a person with connections would be able to afford that , but why would they give it to you...hmmmp"

Amanda said walking away angrily. She couldn't belive Betty had gotten a Dior sweater no guy had ever gotten her anything more expensive then flowers .

Betty couldn't figuire who it was from ,it couldn't be Daniel...but who else would have the connections to get her clothes that wasn't even released, of course it wasn't from Daniel...he didn't do things like that for other people especially not Betty.Sure he'd changed over the past few months but.. could it be him?

" Hi , Betty"

" H..Henry... what are you doing here?"

" um, I was wondering if we could talk"

" um...I'm kinda busy, nows not a good time."

"how about lunch?"

" I can't I'm...meeting walter...yeah walter for lunch"

"oh, ok...nice sweater"

"thanks..."

" see you later than"

"yeah..."

Betty couldn't believe she'd lied to Henry. She couldn't think of anything else to say , she did need to talk to Walter so if she called him now and set up a lunch date it wouldn't be a lie. She hated lying but really wasn't up to being alone with Henry especially if he was the one to send her the sweater. It fit , he worked at Mode and as an accountant he could be connected as well as loaded with some money, not as much as Daniel, but with the right connections enough to get her the sweater. Plus he had said " nice sweater" , that could have been an inadvertent way of saying ' its me , I sent it'.

"It must be him."

" What did you say Betty?"

"Daniel!"

" You ok?"

" Yeah you just scared me , you need something?"

" No , I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"no, I'm sorry I can't I have to talk to Walter"

" oh ok , I'll see ya after lunch"

Daniel said walking away. If Betty didn't know any better she could of sworn Daniel looked really dissapointed when she said no . she shrugged it off and picked up her phone to call Walter.

" Hello"

" Hey Walter its Betty"

" Betty , hey I've been trying to call you"

" I know I'm sorry ...I've been busy."

"Whats up?"

" I was wondering if we could have lunch today... I need to talk to you ."

" yeah, I'll meet you in 15 ...at Mario's Subs?"

" yeah, thats fine...see you then"

"click"

Betty sighed , she knew what she would have to do when she saw Walter . She had known since Christmas when he kissed her and her palms didn't sweat and her heart didn't race. Walter wasn't the one, things were different the minute they got back together or maby she never really loved him . He had been her first so they'd always be connected but he wasn't the one. He wasn't the one she could make her life with. So who was?

* * *

A/n: I'm sitting here typing this at 2 am I hope ya'll liked this chappie I thought I'd include my own twisty within the alexis twist i hope it wasn't too much but I've got an overactive imagination so I blame it on that and my soap opera's for the twisty ( those who watch all my children know what i'm referring to) I was gonna include the actual breakup scene between walter/betty but I figuired who wants to read about Walter getting his heart broke ( although that dirty cheater deserves it ,betty can do way better) so I ended it with Betty pondering who could be her _one_ and we all know who : ) 

-P.Rom


	4. Showing her how much he cares

_**A/n:**_ School started up again so there may be some time between updates . I'll try to make the chapts as long as I can to make up for the lapse in update I hope you like this chapt enjoy.

_**P.S.**_ didn't you love the way Daniel calmed Betty down at fashion week even Alexis could tell how much he cared, my inspiration for this chapt comes from that scene.

_**Thanks to : **JackSam, k,_domsbabe,WonkasRose,Olivia Adams Smith , didi6,ccabello,AllyKat2108,The Vanilla Latte,erica,monkaholic, Melissa37and mareaves for your reviews and constructive criticism I appreciate it, hope you like chapter 3.

_**Chapter 3**_ : _Showing her how much he cares_

Betty walked off the elevator wearing her new sweater. She still couldn't believe someone thought she was special enough to recieve such an expensive , yet personal ,gift . Now that she had broken up with Walter , she could , if she wanted , pursue something with Henry but she felt as if something was still there to hold her back from making the first step. She walked over to her desk and on top lay another package , it was smaller than the first . She sat down and examined the package and just like the first there was no indication of who the sender was, only a one line message.

_" Showing you how much I care"_

Betty read, she smiled and carefully opened the package to reveal a small box she opened the box and inside it was a gold charm bracelet with a mexican flag , pen and paper, her name written in her faveorite color , a star and heart charm .

" Is that real gold !"

Amanda said coming out of nowhere. She grabbed the bracelet out of Betty's hand and looked at it closely .

"It's real ... but these charms totally ruin it"

" Well I thinks it's beautiful and a very thoughtful gift "

" Whatever..."

Amanda said walking away , secretly fuming. Had the world gone mad, Betty recieved not one but, now two very epensive gifts. There could only be one person who could afford such expensive gifts and only one who would give them to Betty ,of all people.

_"Daniel!"_

She said to herself . It had to be him the whole office had seen how much he had changed since Bradford hired Betty as his assistant. Jealousy began to build inside her , Daniel had never done anything like that for her, what was so special about Betty . What did Betty have that she didn't .

A plan began to form in her mind. It was obvious Betty had no idea it was Daniel , though it was pretty obvious, so she would make sure Betty would never find out . She walked back over to Betty's desk wearing her sneaky smile.

" Oh , I forget to tell you ...I saw Henry hanging around your desk earlier "

With that said she walked away to let Betty put two and two together. Technically she hadn't lied , Henry had been by her desk but she had also seen a delivery man place the package there. Betty would believe her secret admirer was Henry and that would lead her away from ever thinking it was Daniel . Daniel would have to forget about Betty, once she and Henry hooked up, and that would leave room for Amanda to get Daniel for herself .

* * *

Daniel watched through his office window as Betty opened his second gift. When he spotted it in the store he knew it would be perfect to hold the personalized charms he'd ordered earlier . He watched as Amanda snatched the bracelet from Betty and was going to go out there to distract Amanda from saying anything hurtful to Betty ,but stopped when he saw Betty could handle whatever Amanda was saying. 

He then picked up his phone to order his third and final gift for Betty . As soon as the fashion show was over, he would personally give it to her and boy would she be surprised .

* * *

Betty had started to admire and place the bracelet around her wrist when Amanda reappeared . She couldn't believe what Amanda had told her . Were her suspicions about the first package right , was it really Henry who had gotten her the gifts. She knew it hadn't been Walter because she had asked him about it when they'd had lunch. 

She looked toward Daniel's office and saw him talking excitedly on the phone. She smiled ,happy that Daniel was happy again .She hated seeing him the way he was after the Sofia fiasco. She looked away and heard someone clear their throat, it was Henri.

" Henri!"

" Hi..."

" Hi"

" I was looking for you earlier "

" Yeah...Amanda told me ...whats up"

" I was wondering if ...uh...if we could ..."

" Betty !"

Daniel said appearing out of nowhere .

" Oh ,am I interupting something "

" Well we were..."

" No, do you need something Daniel "

Betty said cutting off Henry.

" Yeah, I wanted to see the questions so far for the Jean Claude interview "

"Oh , I have them ..right ... here "

Betty said shuffling items on her desk then handing Daniel a stack of papers.

" Here you go ... do you need anything else?"

" Yeah ,could I talk to you for a second "

He said beckoning her towards his office. She looked at Henry then back at Daniel.

" It's ok I'll wait "

" I promise I'll be right back"

Betty said following Daniel into his office .

" Daniel, whats going on?"

" Are you two dating ?"

Daniel asked . Betty was shocked at his question , why would he care who she went out with .

" No...I just broke up with Walter ... why would you ask that ?"

" I.. uh ..I just don't want to see you get hurt, your my friend ... I care abou..I know what it feels like to have my heart broken , and I don't want you to rush into anything so soon after Walter."

" Thank you for caring Daniel I appreciate it , but I can take care of myself , I'm not even sure I want anything with Henry but , I'm not going to keep avoiding him out of fear either , whatever happens I know I can handle it ."

Betty said with confidence . She gave Daniel one of her famous smiles and walked out of his office.

" Idiot !"

Daniel said to himself watching her walk out of his office why didn't he tell her the truth about why he didn't want her with Henry instead of some lie about her getting hurt. Maby that part was true ,he had felt the pain of a broken heart and he really wouldn't want to see her get hurt .

" Sorry about that, Daniel needed my help with some details of an interview "

Betty said walking back over to Henry.

"It's ok you are susposed to be working...maby I should come back"

" No, you can just tell me quickly what you wanted to ask... me"

" Well I was wondering why you never called me back...after the christmas party"

" What do you mean ?"

" I called your house and left a message with someone named ...Helga or Heidi"

" You mean Hilda!"

" Yeah , I think she said she was your sister"

" Not after I get through with her she wont be !"

Betty said storming out and leaving a bewildered Henry standing by her desk. He watched her dissappear into the elevator and a few seconds later the elevator dinged . He figuired Betty decided to come back but, It was Bradford Meade who stepped out instead. He walked towards Daniel and stopped at Betty's desk .

" Don't you work in accounting"

" Yes sir, I do "

" Then..."

" I... should... get back to work"

Henry said walking away , clearly intimedated by the Elder Meade.

Bradford walked into Daniel's office surprising him.

" Dad !"

" Daniel.."

" What are you doing here?"

" There are some important matters I need to discuss with you "

"Does it have to be now.."

Daniel said . He was worried about Betty , he watched her talking to Henry then suddenly storm out of the buidling , he wanted to go after her .

" Yes now !"

His father said clearly frustrated .

" Alright what do you need to..."

Daniel started but stopped when several policeman burst into his office and handcuffed his father .

" Bradford Meade , you're under arrest for the murder of Faye Sommers "

Daniel just stood there dumbstruck , he didn't know what to do, where was Betty. How could this be happening ,what was he going to do?

A/N: Well what do you think I hope the shifts in POV's werent too confusing if it is I might redo the chapt to make it clearer . I hope you like the chapt and I really can't say when I'll update but the fact that I know exactly what I want to write for the next chapter will help in updating sooner rather than later . Thanks for reading and as always no flames , just reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated.

-P.Rom


	5. What happens now? part 1

_**A/n:**_ I've decided to end this story once I get ten chapters up which will be followed by an epilogue, cause I don't have to time to make it as long as I first planned , don't worry there will be a sequel .Also starting with this chapter, when I update I will be uploading two chapters instead of one to make up for the lapse in time . I hope you like these chapts.

- P.Rom

_**P.S.**_ - this is definitly going to be Detty ,but some stuff needs to happen before they get together and I'm warning you now some of it won't be pretty but in the end they will be together, its just my way of making it more realistic .

_**Thanks to :**_ JackSam,mcabello, Olivia Adams Smith ,Melissa37, x.spanish.eyes.x, monkaholic,domsbabe I really appreciate our reviews and enthusiasm for this story I hope you like chapts four and five, enjoy

_**Chapter four : **what happens now ? Part 1_

Betty ran up the stairs and stormed into her house severly pissed . She couldn't believe the nerve of her sister. How could she lie to her about Henry .She looked around the living room but her sister wasn't there,she walked though the whole first floor of the house before walking over to the stairs.

" Hilda Anna Maria Suarez , get your butt down here, now !"

" I'm coming , I'm coming..hold your horses "

Hilda said coming down to see what all the commotion was. She walked down and was surprised to see a very angry Betty standing there.

" Betty! "

" What are you doing here aren't you supposed to..."

Hilda started but Betty interupted her .

"How could you not tell me Henry called !"

"Betty I..."

" You what Hilda... you didn't think I could be good enough for anyone besides Walter , by the way I broke up with him two days ago"

" You what...why, Walter loves you ..."

" Well I'm not in love with him, not the way I used to be "

" Beause of this Henry guy"

" No...things just weren't the same anymore ...ever since we got back together...it just wasn't right"

Betty said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Hilda followed after her and took the seat next to her .

" Are you sure about this Betty, what if this Henry guy breaks your heart"

"What makes you think I won't break his heart"

" Because your a nice person Betty, you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone"

" I may be nice Hilda, but I'm not naive , I'm not a little kid anymore... despite what you think I can take care of myself , I gotta get back to work "

Betty thats not what I...meant"

Hilda said but Betty had already gotten up and stormed off . Hilda sat there puzzled at Betty's comment , sure she had come on a little strong about her sisters relationship but it was in Betty's best intrest. As an older sister it was her duty to watch out for her younger sibling right?

* * *

Betty walked slowly down the block where The Meade building stood . As she got closer she saw flashing lights a crowd of people and several news vans and reporters. 

"Excuse me , excuse me "

Betty said trying to get through the crowds and into the building . She hurried over to the elevator pacing as it slowly ascended the numerous floors.As soon as she walked out of the elevator she could hear all sorts of chatter, she saw Amanda and walked over to her.

"Whats going on?"

" Where have _you _been? I'm surprised you weren't here to help Daniel"

"Daniel...What happened to Daniel!"

"Nothing , Bradford was just arrested for murder though"

"Murder, of who?"

" Who do you think, his mistress, Faye Sommers"

"Faye...where's Daniel now? "

" He followed the cops to the police station"

" I gotta go , can you answer my calls?"

" Your the assistant not me !"

Amanda yelled , but Betty had already walked into the elevator. Amanda frustratly walked back to her desk . It seems like her plan wasn't working . Even with Betty thinking Henry was her secret admirer , she still ran to Daniel . It should be her rushing off to the police station to see if Daniel was ok ,not Betty.

" What's with the pout? "

Marc said walking over to her.

" Daniel...and Betty!"

" What has she done now ?"

" He likes her..."

"So"

"No, he really likes her, like how you like play girl magazines"

"Oh...Noooooo!"

"Yes..."

Amanda said then proceeded to tell Marc about the packgages Betty had been recieving and her hunch that it had to be Daniel.

" So you made her think it was Henry?"

"Yep"

" Did it seem like she believed you"

" I think so..."

"Then you'll be fine , even if Betty knew about Daniel I doubt she'd belive his feelings...just look at his track record"

" Your right"

"Come on lets got make fun of Kathy, did you see how fat she is after popping out that baby "

" You always know how to cheer me up"

The two linked arms and walked off in pursuit of making someone else miserable in order to hide their own shallowness and insecurities.

* * *

Betty walked into the police station and searched the crowded building for Daniel . She walked past a couple of guys handcuffed to benches, a man being pushed towards a temporary cell and a foul smelling, wandering drunk, that tried to hit on her. 

"hey pretty mama can I get a taste"

" N-No sorry too busy"

Betty said walking quickly away from the man. She continued searching for Daniel and spotted him towards the back of the precinct. He was talking to a man in a suit, Betty assumed he was the family lawyer.

"Daniel!"

Daniel turned around and his face seemed to light up when he saw Betty, he walked toward her. Then his demeanor quickly changed to serious and stern not unlike his fathers.

"Betty...what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to come support you "

"Thanks but I'll be ok , you didn't have to come down here"

"I know ..."

"You should probably go ...Im gonna be here for awhile, have to discuss some things with the lawyer"

Betty stood there not knowing what to say. Something was off about Daniel why was he suddenly pushing her away when as of late he had always confided in her.

"Daniel...I'm not going anywhere... you shouldn't be alone"

He looked defeatedly at Betty and nodded his head.

"Alright , ok... you can stay, I might need you to make some calls"

"I'm happy to help.."

Betty said flashing him one of her famous smiles , Daniel couldn't help but smile back.

_**TBC**_

* * *

a/n: I know its kinda short but its a bit of a filler ,Part two will have more and will mostly be Daniel and Betty scenes with two other charecters included. Also I've never been inside an actual police station so my description comes from what I've seen on tv . I should have part 2 posted between today and friday . thanks for reading and as always reviews, constructive criticism and sugesstions are greatly appreciated 

-P.Rom


	6. what happens now ? part two

A/n: I know in the last chapt I said this would be posted earlier but school got a bit stressful and my focus had to be on current assignments but the good news is I have my own comp again which means I can write while I have breaks between my classes which means faster updates Yay,heres part two enjoy

thanks to :Vivalina , peaches500 ,mcabello ,x.spanish.eyes.x, JackSam, didi6, Melissa37,monkaholic fyre-anjel and Halfpastdead001 for reviewing you are all awesome and your reiews are appreciated

disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of my _women_ made characters( girl power)

Chapter 5: what now? part two

Betty watched as Daniel finished talking with Miles Schaffer, the Meade family lawyer. Daniel again had that stern serious look plastered across his face .She saw him shake hands with Miles. As the lawyer walked away she walked toward Daniel.

" Everything ok ?"

" Uh...he said the case against my dad isn't as tight as the DA claims it to be..."

" Thats a good thing ,right?"

" I guess ,but I don't know if it will be enough...what if I can't help him, Betty, what happens then"

Daniel said moving his hand frustratingly through his hair with a sigh. Betty didn't know what to say or do so she did what came natural , she hugged him, taking Daniel by surprise.

"It'll be ok , Daniel"

He wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to let her go but ,the sudden chirping of Betty's phone caused her to break the hug .She dug it out of her purse and answered her phone.

"Hello...this is her...who's speaking ...un huh"

Daniel watched as Betty talked on her phone . He wished he was still holding her in his arms though it was more like she was holding him . Her hug was so warm and comforting ,his own mother had never hugged him like that. In fact he couldn't remember her hugging him at all, only his brother,Alex.

" Thank you , I'll let him know ...bye "

" Is everything alright ?"

" Yeah everything's fine, Daniel"

" No , its not , your lying , I can tell"

"No I'm not everything's fine!"

" Betty...who was that on the phone and what do you have to tell me" Daniel said sternly

"Ok...fine ,that was Jean -claudes people...he..he "

"He what?"

" He wants to cancel the interview"

" What, why!"

" Maby we should talk about this somewhere else"

Betty said noticing a couple of reporters and camera crews walk into the precinct. They walked in the opposite direction and slipped out the side doors of the building. They walked about a block and a half before stopping to sit on a bench near a neighborhood park.

" We seem to be running from reporters a lot lately "

Betty said fiddling with her hands. She was thinking about the hug between her and Daniel she had half expected him to reject her hug or awkwardly hug her back quick and let go but she never thought he'd wrap his arms around her and just hold on to her. She felt herself blush just thinking about how it felt to have him holding her.

" Don't try to change the subject , Betty, why does Jean-Claude want to cancel the interview ?"

" You don't want to know , Daniel"

"Yes I do his interview is supposed to be the highlight of this months issue "

" We could find something else..."

" You don't have to protect me Betty, I'm a big boy"

" I know but..."

" Just tell me "

Daniel pleaded ,

" Alright, he said he didn't want the bad publicity by placing his interview in a magazine owned by a..."

" By a what?"

" A... ..murderer"

Betty said cringing at the word . She didn't want to tell him , but Daniel had this persuasive charm about him, she hadn't noticed till now that it was even starting to work on her .

" Oh"

" I knew I shouldn't have told you"

" No Betty , its ok "

Daniel said getting up. He started to walk away and Betty followed after him.

" I'm sorry Daniel"

" How did everything get screwed up so fast, things were getting better with the magazine with my dad and I realized I loved..y..being in charge of mode"

Daniel said catching himself , with everything that was going on there was no way he could tell Betty about his newly discovered feelings if you could even call it that. He would tell her when the time was right when their would be no distractions, for either of them.

" Daniel ,I know things might not look good right now but things will work out , you believe your fathers innocent right ?"

" My Dad's a lot of things... but he's not a murderer "

"And is this lawyer of yours, Schaffer , is he any good?"

"Yeah ,one of _the_ best on the east side "

" Theres proof ,right there ,that things will be ok"

"How do you always no exactly what to say , Betty"

"I don't know , guess it's a gift"

"Oh no..."

" Whats wrong "

"My Mom , I gotta see if shes ok my Dad's arrest has to be all over the news by now'"

"Go , I'll go back to the office and make sure Wilhelmina doesn't try to take advantage of the situaton"

"Thanks Betty... for everything"

Daniel said Hailing a cab , getting in and driving off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis stood in front of her bathroom mirror and carefully applied lipstick and mascara to her lips.and eyes , today would be her first day as a women , out in public anyway. She had decided to reveal her new self a few weeks early, but only to her father. Putting the finishing touches on her face she grabbed her coat and walked out of the suite Wilhelmina was so great to set up for her . She walked onto the elevator and tapped her foot as it descended five floors before stopping. A model type man got onto the elevator and eyed her up and down while she pretended not to notice. The elevator descended another five floors and Alexis walked off . She walked over to the front desk where a short man dressed in a brown suit sat engrossed in a magazine.

" Is my cab here Dennis "

" what ..oh yes Ms. Bruin its right outside"

Dennis said looking up quickly , shocked that someone was standing in front of him.

" Thank you"

Alexis said before walking outside , she spotted the cab and with a devilish smile got in to furthur torture her adulturous father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: hope you like it I'm not sure when I'll update again but I promise the delay won't be as long as it took to post this chapt , thanks for reading and as always reviews and constructive critism Not flames are always welcome if you don't like it don't read it I know not everyone will love my storys and I'm cool with that.

-P.Rom


	7. taking care of buisness

**A/n:** _before I get into my regular author notes and reviewer recognition I'd like to express a little Ugly Betty season finale rant. Here it goes...what the heck was with the finale I cant freaking believe they killed Hilda's finance and Daniel being in that accident I wished they had killed off Alexis instead she was really pissing me off , how dare she try to kill her father and look what she did to her brother what a B, though I'm not a Henry/Betty fan what happened was so wrong she was gonna be bloody happy but then (dirty whore) Charlie comes with the whole I'm pregnant its yours deal when she was sleeping with the dentist the whole time ( slut)I did like the whole Amanda/Christina scenes that was pretty hilarious...ok I'm done . I know y'all been waiting for the new chappie so heres chapter 6_

-_P. Rom_

**Thanks to:** _supersaiyanx, Vivalina , raye , JackSam, Melissa37,didi6,monkaholic,mcabello and Halfpastdead001. I appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter six:** _Taking care of buisness_

Bradford Meade sat in his jail cell wiping the blood from his lip and nose, a purple bruise rested on his forehead. Although he wasn't a small man his age left him at a disadvantage against his younger ,in shape ,cell mates. A racial fight had broken out in the food lines and Bradford ,being in the wrong place at the wrong time ,had been dragged into the brawl . He had punched a few of the smaller guys but a ducked hook had smashed straight into Hunter, a 250 pound muscle heads,face. Hunter had retailated by pummling Bradford a few times before the guards had rushed in to stop the fighting. Bradford stopped and looked up when he heard a guard approach his cell.

" Meade, you got a vistor!"

Bradford excitedly got up and walked towards the door of his cell. The guard motioned for him to step back as he opened the cell. He handcuffed Bradford and led him down the corridor that led to the vistor room. Bradford figured Daniel had finally come to see him , his son had left messages about having to meet with lawyers and having to take care of his mother and had promised to stop by the prison within the next few days. Daniel wasn't fooling anybody Bradford could tell his son was avoiding him.

He approached the glassed window and was surprised to see a young woman sitting on the other side. Confused Braford sat down and picked up the reciever. He wondered if she was a reporter.

" Can I help you?"

" Don't you recognize me? "

She said flashing him a devilish smile.

" Am I supposed to?"

" Its me ,Dad."

" Dad!"

Who was this woman?She had to be some girl ,who's mother claimed Bradford as her father . Probably a daughter of one of his long ago secretaries, since she looked to be in her late 20s.

" I'm sorry miss but I don't have a daughter, your wasting your time if your after my money"

" That is so typical of you, thinking I'm a child of one of your past lovers, that is so far from the truth"

"Then who are you?"

" I told you , I'm your daughter, Alexis...formally known to the world as Alex Meade"

Alexis said laughing manically. Bradford dropped the phone and sat their shocked. He looked around as if searching for a hidden camera crew this couldn't possible be true his eldest son was dead. He picked up the reciever taking a deep breath before speaking.

" Is this some kind of sick joke ...Alex has been dead for two years!"

" Your right , I did die two years ago, but I was reborn into the woman I am today!"

"Your lying.I don't believe you!"

" Weren't your last words to me that you'd rather see me dead then become who I really am...well you got your wish Dad !"

" How could you do this ! "

" No dad ! How could you turn on your own son, I came to you scared and confused and you turned your back on me...I did what I had to"

" What will it take for you to dissappear ? I'll double your inheritance , just go back to where you were hiding these past two years!"

Alexis' eyes turned dark as she looked at the man that was her father. She should have known he'd tried this , any lingring feelings of guilt or regret had left her . She would make him and her brother pay greatly .

" Your moneys no good , Im sticking around and soon I'll introduce myself as the new face of Meade...you and your son are going to lose everything ...I promise you"!

With that said Alexis put the reciever down , grabbed her purse and walked out leaving a bewildered Bradford behind.

* * *

Daniel stood watching his mother passed out on her overly expensive couch . He'd only left her for ten minutes ,while he made an important phone call to a lawyer . He'd cleared out all the liquor in the house , so she must have bribed the maid to get the bottle of vodka dangling from her hand. He checked her pulse than exhaustedly sighed. 

The past few days had been so hectic . The family lawyer had suddenly quit and Daniel was finding it very hard to obtain one that was as great as schaffer. Each step forward was followed by something that would set him right back, it was as if somebody was sabotaging his fathers case . What made it worse was, all he could think about was Betty. He wanted so much to whisk her off to some deserted island so he could tell her how he felt with no outside distractions . Between making sure his mother didn't drink herself to death and finding a lawyer he hadn't seen or spoken to Betty since that day they had talked on the bench.

She'd called and left him messages several times, but he couldn't talk to her now. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt but it would have to wait till everything was settled with his fathers case and his mother's addiction .He wondered how everything was going at mode , as soon as he got his mother into a program he would be making a visit to the office. He hoped Betty wouldnt be too upset at him, he shrugged the thought away knowing Betty could never stay mad at him.

"D- damn you ...Faye! "

Claire Meade said stirring from her drunkiness. Daniel walked closer to the couch and began to shake his mother awake.

"Wake up mom"

" What...huh..what are you doing here?"

" Making sure you don't kill yourself...get up I'm checking you into Cedar springs"

"I'm not going back to that place...I don't have an addiction"

" This is the third time ...today that I've caught you with vodka"

" You worry too much Daniel..."

Claire said slurred. She tried to get up but fell right back unto the couch. Daniel handed her a cup of coffee .

"Here , drink this "

" I don't need coffee!"

" Yes you do, just drink it mom"

Daniel said slouching into a chair. He held back the urge to scream as his mother took a sip then placed the cup on a nearby table before passing out again. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He had slept maby three hours in the past week , he needed help. He should have sent his mom to Cedar springs days ago . Why had he waited?

He needed Betty, she would have figuired days ago that Claire needed to go back to rehab. What was he thinking , did he really think he'd be able to take care of his mother and try to get his father out of jail. It was all just too much for one person to handle. Could he really let Betty see him so vulnerable? What was he saying Betty had seen him vulnerable many times, well it wasn't like this . He couldnt suck her into his family problems. She had problems of her own. He was always dumping on her , he couldn't do it not this time.

* * *

A/n: thats it for chapt 6 I know it was short and it ended kinda weird but I promise the next chapter will definitly have some Betty and Detty scenes as you can probably tell this chapter was Meade family focused the next will be longer and include the suarez as well as the mode folks . Also a spoiler for ya'll chapter 8 will be the fashion show and the big Alexis reveal to the world . Those two chapts will be up very soon, thanks for reading and as always reviews and constructive criticism , not flames, are Always welcome and appreciated. 

-P.Rom


	8. Checking IN

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in update but some stuff came up, then I started a new Detty story and I figured I should update this before I added another chapter to my new story,__here's chapter seven and as promised its got detty, enjoy_

_-P.Rom_

**Thanks to:** _mcabello,didi6 Movies are our business ,WHITE ANGELS WINGS, JackSam ,monkaholic_ _Melissa37 and _JustWriter2

_for reviewing , your reviews are greatly appreciated and also thanks again for the support of my other Detty as well._

**Chapter seven:**_ Checking In_

Daniel sat in the Cedar Springs waiting room filling out the last of the paperwork ,for his mothers current stay. He signed his name and skimmed over the more important parts before closing the packet and walking up to the reception desk. He handed the desk clerk the papers and said,

"I'm done signing"

The woman who's name tag said 'Nora' took the packet and looked it over.

"The patient needs to sign, before we can admit"

Daniel took the packet back and walked over to the waiting area where his mother was sitting. Although she was now fully sober , she wasn't exactly alert. Her eyes were dark and swollen . Her head was down with her right hand resting on top ,hang over pain was apparent on her face.

"Mom...I need you to sign this"

Daniel put the pen in her hand and handed her the packet. She looked up as if noticing him and her surroundings for the first time, then at the pen and paper. She then mechanically signed her name and handed the packet back to Daniel. He sighed and walked back over to give the packet to Nora.

Nora retreated into a back room and came back with an orderly who walked over with a wheel chair to Claire. He helped her up and into the chair then started down a hallway .

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The orderly stopped and waited for Daniel to walk over to them. He reached them and stood infront of his mother.

" I'll come by when your settled in , ok Mom"

He said kissing her on the forhead.Claire just looked at him saying nothing , a blank expression on her face. Daniel stepped aside and the orderly continuted to wheel her down the hallway.

* * *

Daniel stood in the main floor of the Meade Publications building trying to think of a reason ,for why he shouldn't get on the elevator. He really didn't want to go into Mode. He knew everyone would be talking about Bradford's arrest and a certain Wilhemina Slater would be rubbing it all in ,as always. He really didn't want to be there even the thought of seeing Betty couldn't erase his growing anxiety. 

He started to pace back in forth between the doors of the lobby and the doors of the elevator stopping to pause at each before he turned to walk in the opposite direction. He carried on like that till he noticed the people around him and passing ,we're starring and giving him weird looks.

" I can do this ...It's simple , I just have to keeping walking press the button and get on the elevator"

Daniel said and procceeded to do just that. He braced him self as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival at the lobby. He sighed with relief when he saw that no one was inside. He walked in and just as the doors were almost closed he heard a farmilliar voice yell out.

"Hold the elevator!"

He pressed the open button and standing there was Betty. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there not saying anything. Which didn't matter because Betty was just as shocked as he was, but only for the few seconds it took to enter the elevator"

" Daniel, Where have you been? I thought everything was ok but then you dissappeared"

"I...uh.."

" I was worried about you ...didn't you get my messages, the Dior fashion show is in two days and you've been gone for the past week and a half! "

Betty said hurt and panic on her face. He had forgotten all about the fashion show. It pained him that he had let her down , he hadn't meant to run away from her too ,while he dealt with everything, but he couldn't bring himself to dump his problems on her like he always did.

"Betty..I'm sorry...my mother she...she didn't take my dad's arrest too well, she'd been drinking heavily ...I had to check her into Cedar Springs this morning and my dad's case isn't going well because he can't keep a lawyer..."

Daniel said, then immediatly regreted . He had done it again ,dumped his family problems on Betty and used it as an excuse for why he had abandoned her at Mode. Betty ,though ,reacted as she always did with compassion and an optomistic outlook.

"It's ok Daniel , all that matters is your here now...If we plan right, I'm sure we can be ready in time"

Daniel suddenly turned and hugged Betty.

" Thank you,I don't deserve you as an assistant"

His actions suprised Betty, but it felt nice to be in his arms again. The sudden dinging and opening of the elevator caused the two to quickly pull apart . A very tall and pretty model walked into the elevator looked at Betty with disgust and sized up Daniel. To Betty's surprise Daniel didn't seem to notice the model infact his eyes were focused on the elevator door. He turned and shared a amused look with Betty when the model struggled to open and dropped her simple cellular phone.

The elevator stopped and they got off. The floor was bustling with people running around doing different things.Daniel took a deep breath and he and Betty walked side by side into the chaos.

* * *

Amanda watched Daniel and Betty walk off the elevator . She smiled thinking of the plan she had set in motion just an hour before. 

_**Earlier**_

Amanda had just been filling in marc on the details to her genius plan, to make sure Daniel would never give another gift or confess his feelings to one Betty Suarez.

"Isn't it brilliant, Marc"

" It is and I especially love my part in your plan"

" I know, just wait till the fashion show...oh look its time for phase 1"

Amanda said spotting Henry hovering around Betty's desk,as usual. She and Marc walked over to him, Amanda spoke first.

"Henry is it?"

"Yes, your Amanda and Marc ,right?"

"Yes, I'm Marc"

Marc said suddenly noticing Henry's "cute" potential. Amanda nudged him as if saying stay with the plan.

" Is there something I can do for you two?"

"No, but there is something we can do for you"

"What would that be ?"

"We can help you get Betty to notice you"

"what if I don't need your help?"

"Of course you do"

Amanda said flashing a devilish smile. Amanda and Marc moved in toward Henry both grabbing an arm and dragging him off into the unknown.

_**Present**_

Amanda smiled again thinking of the other phases of her evil plan. If things went exactly as planned the fashion show would be very memorable .

* * *

Alexis looked through her newly filled closet. She was looking for the perfect dress to wear to her unveiling at the Dior fashion show. She had been very busy, in the past week and a half , secretly making Daniels life that much harder. She had bribed all the big time lawyers not to take her fathers case and when Daniel had gone after the 2nd rates she had bribed them to quit. 

She smiled when she spotted the dress . It was flashy but simple and it screamed "look at me ". She reached to grab the dress out of the closet but stopped when she heard a knock. She walked over , opened the door and rolled her eyes at the person standing there.

"Well arent you going to invite me in "

Wilhemina said in her usual tone. Alexis stepped aside and Wilhemina entered the hotel room.

"What brings you here"

She said walking back over to her closet and pulling out the dress.

"Daniel showed up at Mode today"

"And thats a bad thing"

" Of course its a bad thing , I was hoping he wouldn't show till after the fashion show , so I could take all the credit for the biggest fashion reveals of the year"

"Sorry Willy but , I need my brother to be there when I reveal myself and take over Mode"

"Fine, but you better not forget who helped get you there"

Wilhemina said leaving as quickly as she came, Alexis payed no attention to her exit . She tried on the dress and starred at her reflection in the mirrior. She imagined herself at a buissness party mingling with guest.

" Alexis Meade editor of Mode magazine,nice to meet you"

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading I think this was my best chapter ,the next chapter is the big fashion show aka the big reveal and also Amanda's plan will play out and after that two more chapts to wrap it up and a epilogue . I'll have chapter 8 up probably before the weeks end. 

-P.Rom


	9. Fashion Chaotic

_**A/n: **Sorry for such a long delay but ,well stuff happened and I had to put all my stories on hiatus but a recent review inspired me to go back and reread my chapts which inspired me to attempt at an update and to complete this story. _

_**Thanks to : **_Crystal Moon Magic,Xira34, Lil Aussie Alias Chick,Melissa37,.Touch of the Wind, JackSam,WHITE ANGELS WINGS,noro ,mcabello ,monkaholic ,supersaiyanx ,didi6 and Vivalina. Your reviews were all greatly appreciated . Without further words from me heres the long awaited 8th chapter, enjoy!

**_Chapter 8: _**_Fashion Chaotic  
_

_2 hours before the fashion show_

Betty was rushing around Mode ,trying to get the dozens of last minute details together, when she was suddenly pulled into the copy room ,her captor locking the door behind her.

"Let me go!"

" Shh, Betty , its me "

Betty turned around to see Henry standing behind her .

'"Henry...why did you...what are you doing in here?

"Sorry but this was the only way I could get your attention, you've kind of been avoiding me"

"I know...I'm sorry ,we should talk...but after the fashion show"

Betty said rushing towards the door , but Henry stopped her.

"I'm tired of talking"

He said grabbing and kissing Betty.

* * *

Daniel angrily hung up the phone, after having a heated conversion with yet another lawyer ,that agreed to take then suddenly quit his father's case. He sighed then smiled when he picked up a medium sized box , the third and last of his secret admirer gifts, for Betty. The past two days has been hectic but he and Betty were able to organize and set up the major events of the Dior show.He thought about the look on her face when he would finally confess his feelings . 

"Why should I wait?"

He suddenly thought out loud.

"I should find her and tell her now"

He placed the box in his pocket and proceeded to walk out his office . Amanda suddenly appeared meeting him as he walked through the doorway.

"Looking for Betty?"

Amanda said in her devilish way.

"Yeah, do you know where she is ?"

" I saw her walk into the copy room"

" What would she be doing there, every thing's been printed? "

"I don't know, what am I Betty's keeper now?"

Amanda said then quickly walked away a smirk on her face.

Daniel shook his head at Amanda's blatant interest then disregard of Betty and walked off to find Betty.

* * *

Alexis got off the elevator and walked into the chaos of mode. She started to imagine how it would be when she would be running everything. She broke out of her reverie when she spotted her baby brother, Daniel. She decided she'd mess with his head a little to make the blow of her reveal that much greater. 

"Daniel...Daniel Meade, is that you?"

Daniel turned to saw a tall gorgeous blond , who seemed very familiar, walk over to him.

"Can I help you?"

Daniel said frustrated that this strange women had approached him , now of all moments.

" What you don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

" Right, you never remember the girls you sleep and street , do you?"

" Look , I'm sorry if I treated you badly ...but I really need to go"

Daniel said when he noticed Betty walk out of the copy room and hurriedly walk away.

" Betty!"

Daniel said about to go after her, but stopped when a few seconds later Henry also exited the room looking disheveled. He turn and gave Daniel a look before going after Betty. Daniel didn't know what to think, so he just stood there feeling that same pain in his chest he felt the day Sofia broke his heart.

* * *

Betty escaped into the crowd and hurriedly walked to the rest room . The events in the cop yroom were running through her head. 

_Ten minutes earlier _

Betty gave into the kiss , but suddenly pulled away

" Henry...I can't... "

"Betty, we've been dancing around our feelings since the day we met , isn't it time we gave in?"

" I...why are you acting like this now , this isn't like you?"

" Maybe I got tired of being afraid of my feelings, don't you feel the same way?"

"I...I...don't know "

Betty said , confused. Henry had kissed and she kissed him back, but it just didn't feel right , she couldn't figure out why.

" Henry...I can't do this right now ...the show..Daniel's probably wondering where I am ...I'm sorry"

She then hurriedly opened the door and ran out into the crowd.

" Betty wait!"

Henry cried out but she was already gone . He turned and saw Daniel shocked and looking at him. He thought back to what Amanda told him to do, he gave Daniel a look before going after Betty.

* * *

Henry lost sight of Betty but was content that he had set Amanda's plan in motion. He was skeptical when she and Marc had first approached him ,but the brilliance of the plan had won him over. He walked passed Amanda's desk and gave her a quick look before walking onto the elevator. Amanda nonchalantly walked over and press the button to stop the elevator closing and walked in. She pressed the emergency stop button and turned to Henry. 

"So did he walk in on you two"

"No, even better he saw her then me walk out...I gave him 'the look' "

" Good, now here's what you'll do next..."

Amanda said filling him in on the next step.

"Why can't I move on to phase two now?"

"Whose plan is this your or mine!"

" Fine I'll stick to the plan"

Henry said repressing the emergency button and walking off onto the accounting floor.

* * *

A/n : I know this chapter was kinda weird but I promise everything gets completely revealed and hashed out in the next two chapters no promises of when those will be up but I'll try to have 9 up as soon as I can . Also I will be updating my other Detty story sometime this week. ,as always reviews ,suggestions etc are always welcome and please no flames. Thanks for reading 

-P.Rom

* * *


	10. Fashion Reveals

A/N: Didn't you love last weeks betty , I loved how Detty's roles were switched anywho ,italics signify flash backs and heres chapter 9

Thanks to : Melissa37,midnight 1987, supersaiyanx, mcabello,didi6,Xira34,abovetherim,CarolinaH.Manning,WHITE ANGELS WINGS and JackSam for reviewing also I'd like to thank those who added to my alert and added me to their favorite stories those added to the reviews made me see how much people like this story which adds to my inspiration to write and update I hope ya'll like this chapter...two more than the story's done 'tear', enjoy

-P.Rom

Chapter 9 : Fashion Reveals

Betty took a deep breath, before plastering on a smile and walking out of the bathroom. She bumped into Christina who could immediately tell something was bothering Betty.

"Whats the matter Betty?"

"Matter, nothings the matter!"

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

" I guess I am a little nervous about the show ,we've been working so hard but I have a feeling that something might still go... wrong"

Betty said speaking fast and half way lying , yes she did feel a little anxious about the show, but ,she was more anxious about her feelings or lack thereof, for Henry.

"No, its something else"

"Alright, alright , I'll tell you but not here "

" Lets go into 'the closet' , the models won't be coming in for another thirty minutes "

Christina said leading her to the wardrobe room.

"So what happened?"

"Henry kissed me..."

"Thats great! Isn't it..."

Christina said noticing the lack of enthusiasm on Betty's face.

"Yes, no, I feel so confused its like somethings holding me back"

" What exactly is holding you back?"

" I don't know..."

" Yes you do , Betty , look into your heart"

Betty closed her eyes and the answer suddenly came to her.

" Daniel!"

"Its about bloody time you realized, theres even a pool going round."

"Are you serious "

"No,"

Christina said laughing.

" But, its pretty obvious with the way he's been treating and looking at you lately "

Betty thought back to situations with Daniel throughout the past few weeks, that made sense and started to have more meaning now.

_" You ok?"_

_" Yeah you just scared me , you need something?"_

_" No , I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch."_

_"No, I'm sorry I can't ,I have to talk to Walter"_

_" Oh ok , I'll see ya after lunch"_

Then there was the time she was talking to Henry.

_" Oh ,am I interupting something "_

_" Well we were..."_

_" No, do you need something Daniel "_

_Betty said cutting off Henry._

_" Yeah, I wanted to see the questions so far for the Jean Claude interview "_

_"Oh , I have them ..right ... here "_

_" Here you go ... do you need anything else?"_

_" Yeah ,could I talk to you for a second "_

_I promise I'll be right back"_

_Betty said following Daniel into his office ._

_" Daniel, whats going on?"_

_" Are you two dating ?"_

_" No...I just broke up with Walter ... why would you ask that ?"_

_" I.. uh ..I just don't want to see you get hurt, your my friend ... I care abou..I know what it feels like to have my heart broken , and I don't want you to rush into anything so soon after Walter."_

Then she remembered something Daniel almost said when they were by the park after Bradford got arrested and the way he looked at her when he'd thanked her there was something different in his eyes .

_" How did everything get screwed up so fast, things were getting better with the magazine with my dad and I realized I loved..y..being in charge of mode"_

_"Thanks Betty... for everything"_

Then there was the elelvator when Daniel came back to mode. He had thanked hugged her and ignored a hot model.

_Daniel suddenly turned and hugged Betty._

_" Thank you,I don't deserve you as an assistant"_

"Oh, my God! He does likes me"

" So whatcha gonna do about it "

Christina said.

"I ...I've got to focus on the show afterword I'll...talk to Daniel... and henry"

Betty said walks away and bumping into Daniel .

"Daniel!"

"Betty...I saw you and Henry earlier by the copyroom , I'm happy you finally talked to him"

" It's not what you think...I"

Betty said trying to explain but Daniel kept interupting her, nervously talking on and on about how he hopes she's happy with Henry.

" Daniel! Stop talking for a minute and let me explain"

Betty said finally able to get a word in . But just then Amanda walked up.

" Theres a Problem with one of the Models she started puking all over the place ,then passed out"

* * *

_Few minutes earlier_

Alexis walked around mode till she came to the "closet" it was so busy and bustling inside that noone noticed her slip in and grab a bottle of water off a refreshment table. she opened the top and poured in a powdery substance , before closing the top and waited for a model close to her size to pass.

" You should try this water its amazing!"

Alexis said handing it to a tall blond.

" Thanks, I'm starving"

The model said taking a sip of the bottled water and walking away. Alexis smiled happily and slip out just as fast as she had slipped in.

* * *

Daniel and Betty rushed to the room , where the model was indeed knocked out. 

" What are we gonna do now Daniel it's to late to get a new Model and she was going to wear the final Dior piece!"

" Uh...I"

Daniel said not knowing what to do he was still a little distracted from his interrupted conversation with Betty, what did she need to explain.

Just then Alexis reappeared into the dressing room.

"I can do it, what is she a size 3"

Alexis said sharing a look of disgust with Daniel unnoticed by Betty.

" Thats perfect , thank you , I'm gonna see if I can have the name changed"

Betty said running off to find where the programs were.

" I can't let you take that models place"

" Oh, yes you can or I'll tell your little girlfriend that you raped me , you don't even remember me so you can't deny it "

Alexis said flashing a devilish smile.

Daniel stood there shocked not knowing what to say or think.

"That's what I thought"

With that said Alexis walked away to get dressed.


	11. Fashion Disaster and Heartache

A/N: This is it ,the last regular chapter , after this I will be posting a epilogue , I'm still on the fence about a sequel and I'll post if I am gonna do one or not in the epilogue.

Thanks to :JackSam,,Melissa37,WHITE ANGELS WINGS,mcabello,Vivalina, abovetherim, didi6, Xira34 and midnight1987 , your reviews as always are greatly appreciated .

midnight 1987- you said the last part confused you, Alexis is running the pretense of one of Daniel's old tryst so thats why she says she'll lie on him if he doesn't let her model , she also picked up on his tension with Betty, which is why she said shed tell Betty he raped her. Hope that clears the confusion if not let me know what exactly confused you and I'll try to explain it clearer

-P.Rom

Chapter 10 : Fashion Disasters and Heartache

"Excuse me ,I need to get dressed"

Alexis said walking away from Daniel.

Daniel shook his head defeatedly and walked out of the room. He bumped into Betty as he turned the corner.

"I talked to the program distributor ,and he said we still have time to replace the models name with the new one"

Betty said excitedly . Daniel's mind however was on their interrupted conversation a few minutes earlier.

" Betty,can we finish our conversation ?"

"I think It'd be better if we wait till after the show ..."

"Is what you have to explain that bad..."

" No, I promise it's good...I think...I have to help Christina with something, I'll see you in the showroom, ok"

Betty said flashing him a reassuring smile .

" OK, but , we're talking as soon as its over..." Daniel said, though he really wanted to talk now.

"After the last model has walked off , I'm all yours...That is you'll have my full attention"

Betty said beginning to blush at her slip of tongue she wasn't quite ready to reveal her feelings in the here and now.

" Well I better head over"

Daniel said walking away with a smile on his face thinking again about revealing his feelings and giving Betty her last ,not so secret admirer, gift.

* * *

Betty walked into the closet and over to Christina who was touching up Alexis' dress. 

"How does the dress fit now?"

Christina asked stepping away from Alexis.

"It's perfect!"

Alexis said grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks so much again ...I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh, its Lexi, Lexi Manning"

Alexis said clearly lying.

" Nice to meet you Lexi, I'm Betty, Daniels assistant "

"Oh I thought you were his girlfriend.."

"Me...no Daniel and I are just friends "

"Oh sorry for assuming "

" Oh no, its ok... "

Betty said beginning to blush again. She didn't know why shed said they were just friends, sure they were but the relationship was clearly changing from "just friends" to something more, she wouldn't be sure of what the that 'something' was until she talked to Daniel. Right now her focus was on the show which would be starting very soon.

" I've got to take my seat in the showroom, good luck Lexi"

Betty said . She then walked into the show room and sat next to Daniel. Guest , stars and reporters started to pour in the room , as soon as the room was filled ,Daniel got up and stood behind the podium.

" Hello and welcome to the Mode sponsored Dior show..." Daniel said pausing as the audience applauded.

"Now the Creator of the famous Dior line will share a few words about the collection before we start."

Daniel said ,then sat back in his seat as camera's flashed and people clapped . He and Betty shared an smile at their accomplishment of putting the show together at a short notice.

The show started and through out the show Daniel and Betty whispered their opinions of the different outfits.

" And now my final and favorite piece of my new fall collection" The Dior designer said.

Alexis walked out ,walking the perfect runway walk , but as she got to the end of the stage to pose, she grabbed a mic.

" Hey folks this isn't on the program but I have an announcement to make concerning Mode..."

" What is she doing, what's going on?"

Betty said turning to Daniel.

"I Don't know..."

Daniel said worriedly , who was this girl , really and what did she want with Mode. The showroom was also filled with murmurings from the different guest.

"Quiet down, now like I said I have an announceme..."

"Who are you , why should we care about your...announcement"

A reporter yelled out interrupting Alexis.

"I was getting to that, I Alexis Meade am the legal editor and chief of Mode magazine."

"Daniel what is she talking about...Meade...you didn't tell me you had a sister"

" I don't !"

Daniel said angrily walking up and onto the runway.

" Who are you really , what do you want!"

"What ,Danny , you don't recognize your big brother, course I've had a few changes as you can see"

"Alex!" Daniel said shocked.

"Bingo!"

" I thought Alex was dead"

Betty said suddenly appearing besides Daniel.

" So did I...where have you been how could you have done this..mom became a drunk, because she couldn't handle your dying!"

" I never meant for that to happen ,but my accident gave me the perfect chance to become the real me"

"You selfish bastard!"

Daniel said lunging for Alexis, but Betty held him back.

"Ah ah ah , little brother you know your not supposed to hit girls"

Alexis said with a very smug look on her face.

"What about Dad you were his favorite , he compared everything I did to you, and even more after you 'died' "

" Dad's the real bastard , hes a cheater and a liar , he'd rather me dead than be who I am ,and you Daniel are just like him!"

"You're right...I was just like dad, but I've changed"

Daniel said turning to look at Betty

" Get real Danny , people don't change, not for real you cant' fight who you are anymore than I could fight my true self"

"Your wrong, you don't know Daniel at all , hes kind and caring and.."

" It's ok Betty you don't have to defend me to him, I don't care what your reasons were to fake your death or to come back... Mode is mine and I want you out of here, security!"

Daniel said calling the security guards up to the stage.

" Escort this... this woman...out of the building and make sure she doesn't get back in "

Daniel said, the guards grabbed each of Alexis' arm preparing to pull her from the stage.

"Let go of me , your wrong Daniel , I have proof."

Alexis said freeing herself from the guards and pulling out two document, hidden in her dress, from her chest area. She thrust the document at Daniel who grabbed it and started to read it the more her read the solemner his facial expressions got especially after he read the second document.

" Daniel, what does it say?"

Betty said expression increasing in worry as she saw Daniel's expression .

"She's right , she own's Mode"

" How is that possible?"

Betty asked.

" My mom...she passed ownership of Mode to Alex...in her will"

"Her will , but your mother isn't dead, Daniel, your still in control "

" This paper ...this certificate ..says... sh-she died this morning ...Why didn't the hospital call me!"

Daniel yelled tears apparent in his eye's.

" Because I told them not to!"

"What, why!"

" I doesn't matter, face it Danny I win and once again your the loser"

Alexis said smug expression on her face.

Daniel stood there in severe shock. How could this be happening? It was one thing after another these past few weeks and this, this deceit and treachery by his brother, sister, whatever ,was the last straw. He didn't know what to do so he did what came natural he calmly turned and walked out the room he could hear murmuring and voices calling out to him but he ignored them by walking faster and faster till without realizing he started to run and ended up in his office.

* * *

Betty watched Daniel turn and walk away she called and went after him, but lost him as he turned a corner and started to run. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head to be hit by so much emotional drama plus the drama that he had been dealing with had to be having him out his mind. 

" Where would he go..."

Betty though out loud. she racked her mind for a couple of minutes before she remembered Daniel would always keep his keys in his offices desk drawer. She practically ran to his office and found him there packing a couple things in a cardboard box.

" Daniel, are you ok?"

" No , Betty, I'm not..."

" I'm sorry that was a stupid question, what are you doing?"

" What does it look like, I'm packing my stuff and getting the hell out of here , didn't you hear I'm no longer editor in chief"

Daniel said avoiding Betty's glance as he continued to pack.

" So thats it , your just going to give up, just like that "

" I have no choice Betty, he owns mode...legally...my mom's dead Betty, dead"

" We can still fight this Daniel, you can get through this "

" No I can't , I can't keep doing this Betty , Alex is right I haven't really changed, as much as I wanted to...for you "

Daniel said , grabbing a last item before preceding to walk out the door . He stopped reached into the box he was carrying for Betty's last secret admirer gift . He handed it to her then grabbed and kissed her breaking the kiss after a few seconds .

" Daniel...I"

Betty said not sure what to say, the kiss had both shocked and answered all her doubts about Daniel's feelings toward her and her own.

I'm sorry Betty as much as a part of me wants to stay...I can't..."

With that said he continued to walk away and toward the elevator.

" Daniel don't go I-"

Betty yelled out, but it was too late the elevator closed and just like that he was gone.

* * *

A/n: Don't freak out about the ending I promised this would be Detty and it will, Those of you who've read my other stories know I don't make romances simple or easy it's the angsty pessimistic part of the romantic in me lol . Next is the prologue and it will take place a few months after the ending in this chapter , I'll try to have that up and posted as soon as I can along with whether or not I will be doing a sequel let me know if ya'll want one If I get allot of yes' that will definitely contribute to my decision on the sequel , thanks for reading and as always reviews etc are always appreciated 

-P.Rom


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Wasn't last weeks eppy sad , I did enjoy the Detty speech by bradford before he died and the Detty hand hold at the end anywho heres the epilogue I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it I love watching UB but I never thought I'd be inspired to do fanfiction its an awesome show and who knows when and if there will be Detty on the show, keep your fingers crossed ,lol. Votes are in and there will be a sequel I've included a summary and title for the next part of this Detty series at the end of this epilogue and I'll try to get the first chapter up by thanksgiving weekend .

Super Thanks to : All he read , reviewed , added to my alerts or me to their favorite list whether you reviewed just the first the last or in between your reviews were appreciated and inspiring.

midnight 1987- I realize the last chapter was a bit rushed but all those events had to happen to set up the epilogue which kinda sets up the sequel, thanks for reading

-P.Rom

Epilogue

Six months later

Betty sat up in bed stretched and touched the heart shaped locket hanging from her neck she opened it and looked at the pictures inside . On one side was her as a little girl with her mother and the other side was a picture of her and him, Daniel, at the previous year's Christmas party. She didn't remember taking the photo, because she was so focused on hiding from Henry.

"Betty breakfast is ready...you ok?"

Hilda said noticing the expression on her sisters face as she walked into the room.

" I miss him Hilda.."

" I know sweetie..."

Her sister said putting an arm around her. Betty wiped her tears and put on the brave face she'd put on everyday for the past six months since Daniel left.

" I'm ok...what did Papi make?"

"Your favorite, blueberry pancakes"

" Sounds yummy , I'll be down in five"

"Ok"

Hilda said leaving the room. Betty sighed and got up from her bed allot had changed for her over the past few month's . Daniel leaving, Alexis taking over Mode and the several firings that followed, including her own ,of anyone loyal to Daniel , Wilhelmina or Bradford. Her new job and move out of the city, Hilda's engagement and impending wedding in the upcoming month .

She thought back to seeing Daniel's face for the last time as the elevator closed . She remembered standing there in shock, until she realized she was holding something. It was a gift from her secret admirer , Daniel.

The gift was in a medium sized box and wrapped in the same design paper as the other two and also like the other's a card was attached on top. As she started to read it , in her mind she could hear Daniel's voice speaking the words.

"_For someone truly specially , kind, wonderful, loving too many words to describe why I've fallen in love with you , enclosed is something already in your heart and something I hope can have a new place in your heart, love , Daniel"_

Tears started to appear in Betty's eyes as she teared off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside lay a golden heart shaped locket with "Betty's heart" inscribed on its surface, next to it was a key and the photograph of her and Daniel. She took the key and opened the locket, inside was a picture of her and her mother, probably given to Daniel by her father. She took the second picture and placed it inside the locket.

" It can...Daniel...it can..."

Betty said closing the locket and clasping it across her neck. He really had fallen in love with her and now he was gone and she was left heartbroken.

Betty snapped out of her reverie , got dressed and went downstairs. Ignacio , Hilda , Justin and Santos were already seated at the table. Betty took her seat and quietly ate her breakfast. Her family tried to strike a conversation, but as always their efforts were futile, Betty stayed silent. A car's honking could be heard outside and Betty quickly got up and placed her dishes in the sink

"Henry's here gotta go to work, bye! "

Betty waved and quickly went out the door. Henry as well as two other people were sitting in a car waiting for Betty She walked up to the car and got in the front seat.

"Morning Betty"

"Morning Henry,hey Sam, Linda,"

Betty said flashing them all a fake smile

"Sup , Betty"

" Hey"

Her coworkers replied.

Betty buckled her seat belt and Henry started the car. They drove for about fifteen minutes ,Betty occasionally answering questions when asked but, mostly staying out of the morning carpool conversation.

" Did you guys hear hear the rumor about Wayne selling the magazine?"

Linda said .

" No way, are you serious whats gonna happen if he sells?"

Sam said worried about his reporting job.

"It's just a rumor..." Betty said

" But what if it's not Betty , there's no way you'd be fired but, what about the rest of us?"

"Who says I wouldn't be fired too?"

" Are you kidding your stories bring in like seventy percent of the magazines revenue!"

"Actually ,its eighty six point five percent"

Henry said.

" I guess.." Betty said distractedly twirling her locket around her finger.

There was an awkward silence in the car , then Linda quickly changed the subject to the recent, office romance , gossip. Betty tuned her out and stared out the window till they approached the building of "Wayne Publications". Henry parked and Betty quickly gathered her things and got out of the car. She walked into the buildings main floor and was immediately approached by her assistant , Julie.

"Morning Ms. Suarez , I've got your coffee and Wayne ordered a staff meeting at ten"

Her assistant said following her into the elevator.

"Thank you Julie and you can call me Betty"

"Right, I'm sorry""

"It's ok..."

Betty said forcing a smile. Wayne, her boss and owner of the newspaper she worked at as well as the other publications in the building, had insisted on Betty hiring an assistant just a week before. So Julie was still learning the ropes. Betty saw no need for an assistant but hired Julie anyway to please Wayne , plus Julie, an aspiring writer, reminded her of herself.

She got off on the third floor , Julie following after her , and into her office. She took the coffee from Julie and handed her an envelope .

" These are the newest fan letters , could you organize them by date and pick three short enough for me to answer for next weeks paper, you can take your time and put them on my desk when your done, thanks"

Julie took the folder and went to her desk. Betty was finding it harder and harder to find tasks for Julie.She was so used to throwing herself into her work. So having an assistant to do some of that work would take some getting used to . Especially since it meant going home earlier and having to face her family. They all seemed to pity and fawn over her when she was home it was like a constant reminder of him leaving.

She glanced at her clock and saw that it was five to ten. She grabbed her coffee off the desk and headed for the conference room. Most of the Staff was already there talking amongst themselves. Henry waved her over to sit next to him, but she pretended not to see him and walked over to take a seat next to Christina who had taken a job as the fashion columnist . Betty noticed Wayne wasn't in the room yet which was odd , because he was always the first one there.

As she sat down Wayne walked in with a serious expression on his face. This was also odd, since Wayne was usually pretty laid back.Wayne took his place at the head of the room and started to speak.

" Thank you all for coming, I've got a pretty big announcement to make ..."

The room which had a few whispered conversations going on suddenly became silent .

" I've decided to and have sold this newspaper as well as the other publications"

As soon as he said that the room erupted in murmurs.

"Don't worry none of your jobs will be affected"

Wayne said. It was like the whole room let go a breath they were all holding in.

" Who bought it?"

Betty said , asking out loud what everyone else in the room was thinking.

" All I know is the last name is Winters, Your new boss will be stopping in later to meet you all...It was a pleasure to work with you all , but It will be an even greater pleasure to finally retire "

Wayne said his normal personality coming back.

Everyone started to get up some shaking hands with Wayne others giving him an friendly hug goodbye. Betty walked up to Wayne giving him her first genuine smile in months and hugged him. They'd gotten close over the last six months . He was like a second father to her, he had recognized Betty's talent and started off her career as a writer she would be forever indebted to him for giving her the opportunity to start over after Mode.

" Thank you so much for everything , Wayne "

"Take care Betty , I know you'll go even farther, this is just the beginning for you "

Wayne said giving her his trademark wink before walking away to break the news to the other publications.

Betty worked in a daze for the next couple hours. Her thoughts were on the new owner. What was he or she gonna be like? Would their jobs really all stay intact? This job was enabling her to help pay for Hilda's wedding, she couldn't afford to lose it. Before she knew it four hours had passed and it was almost time to go home. Julie walked into her office and announced that the new owner was arriving any moment now to meet the staff in the conference room.

"Thank you Julie, you can go home now if you want"

"Thanks Betty, have a goodnight"

" You too "

Betty said as Julie walked out of the office. She took a nervous deep breath and preceded to walk toward the conference room. She ran into Christina and shared her anxiety's with her about meeting the new boss and owner of the company.

" It'll be alright Bet-ty , your the heart of this newspaper the new boss would be crazy to fire you"

Christina said in her heavy Scottish accent.

The two walked into the conference room and took their seats. The room was bustling with conversations on who and what the new boss would be like. The room became silent as a man walked in . Betty couldn't believe it when she saw his face it was him, Daniel. Where her eyes playing tricks on her was it really him, her questions were answered when he began to speak.

" Hello everyone I'm Daniel Winters, Your new boss."

It was him Daniel was back ! Betty's heart began to beat faster as , shock ,confusion, happiness and anger began to come over her all at once . Then everything went black as she fainted ,falling out of her chair .

* * *

Daniel scanned the room for Betty as he walked in noting the shock on her face. He walked to the front and introduced himself , then he saw Betty's eye's roll to back of her head and her body start to fall. He ran over to where she was and caught her . Others came over and crowded around the two. 

"Move back, move back give em some space"

Christina said . the other staff members moved back and Henry came closer to see what was wrong.

" You too Henry, Daniel's got her "

Christina said . Henry looked at the way Daniel was cradling Betty and immediately knew any effort he continued to make toward a future with Betty was entirely futile now that the love of her life was back.

" Betty, Betty wake up!"

Daniel said gently caressing her face . She stirred and looked up at him.

" Daniel..."

"Yeah it's me... are you ok?"

" I'm fine "

Betty said entangling herself from his arms and standing up.

" What are you doing here?"

Betty said her initial shock now turned to confusion then anger.

" I'm the new owner"

" I know that , why'd you come back now after all this time and here ,did you know I worked here!"

" Can we go talk somewhere less public?"

Daniel said noticing the entire staff staring at the new boss and coworker arguing.

" No,I want answers now!"

Betty said. She couldn't believe he had waltzed back into her life like this, like he hadn't left her heartbroken six months earlier.

" Bet-ty , I don't think this is the appropriate place "

Betty took a look around at all the starring faces.

" Ok, where did you have in mind?"

Daniel took her hand and led her out of the conference room to the elevators . The ride down to the main floor was silent and awkward especially since Daniel was still holding her hand . Neither attempted to break the hold nor did they know what to say or do there was so much they needed to discuss.The elevator dinged signaling the arrival at the main floor.

Still holding her hand Daniel led Betty outside to a red sports car . He opened the passenger door and walked around to the drivers side.

" No town car?"

Betty asked surprised at the form of transportation in front of her.

" You gonna just stand there and admire my car or are you going to get in?"

Daniel said from the drivers seat. Betty got in put on her seat belt and Daniel started the car. They drove in silence for about ten minutes till Betty finally spoke.

" Why'd you leave like that ?"

Daniel sighed he'd gone over and over what he'd say to her when he came back but it all went out the window when he couldn't figuire out how to start.

" I had to..."

"Ok , where you've been for the past six months?"

" Everywhere, The night I left I went to England then from there to Russia, Prague, India, Mexico , Columbia, Brazil ,Italy then back to the United States "

" When did you come back?"

Betty said referring to the states.

" Four months ago..."

"Oh"

Betty said crushed that he'd been back for four months and was now contacting her. She didn't feel like asking anymore questions so she stayed silent

" We're here..."

Daniel said . Betty looked around and realized they were in Queens not too far from her old neighborhood.

" What are we doing here?"

" You'll see "

Daniel said taking her hand as she got out of the car. They walked for a little while then stopped. Betty looked around and immediately knew where they were.

" We're across the river..."

Daniel stared out across the water for awhile then turned to Betty.

" This is where I first fell in love with you.."

" Daniel..."

" Betty... I'm sorry I left the way I did ..everything was just so overwhelming , my dad , my mom and Alex coming back the way he did it was all too much...I..."

" You really hurt me when you left like that , Alex coming back hurt me too ,Daniel , I lost my job if it wasn't for Wayne I'd be broke and unemployed"

" I know , I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt anyone especially you..."

" Why did you come back now, if you've been back for four months!"

" After I left Italy I thought back to what Alex said about a person changing I knew I couldn't come back to you without really proving that I had really changed."

"You didn't have to prove it to me Daniel, I could see it ,I didn't care what Alex said, I believed in you"

" I know but I also had to prove to myself that I could make it without any help, so I cut ties from my family and gave away my inheritance and everything I owned except a few pair of clothes and three hundred dollars, I changed my name and started from scratch. I got a business loan and started with one small magazine then two than three and buying Wayne publications is my fourth ."

"Did you know I worked there when you bought it?"

"Yes and no, I found out after my first meeting with Wayne I saw you but you got on the elevator before I could catch up with you, I knew then I had to buy it from Wayne.

" Why didn't you contact me when you found out I worked there"

"I dunno... I guess I was..scared..."

" Scared of what"

" That...that you'd hate me"

" Daniel...I could never hate you...never"

" Does that mean you forgive me... for leaving..."

" I don't know..."

Betty said subconciously twirling the chain of the locket around her finger. Daniel noticed the locket and his face lit up.

" Your wearing the locket, can I see it "

" Yeah..."

Betty said confused. She took it off and handed to Daniel.

Daniel pulled out an identical key to Betty's and opened the locket. When he glanced inside his smile got even brighter.

" Your lying.."

" Excuse me "

Betty said confused even more

" You love me and you forgive me"

Daniel said confidently.

" I don't know what your talking about?"

Betty said turning away. Daniel moved closer to her and gently turned her around to face him.

" I'm not going to leave again...if thats what your afraid of"

"No...your wrong"

" I know you love me...you put the picture in the locket and me in your heart"

" I...Is.."

Betty struggled with the words. She knew what her heart wanted to do and say but her mind was another story. She put her head down and Daniel ,moving even closer ,gently lifted her head up to look at him.

" I love you Betty Suarez and I promise to never leave and break your heart ever again"

With that said Daniel leaned in and passionately kissed Betty. She hesitated at first then gave in to the kiss , it was like the first one many months ago but with more passion and longing. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him deeper into the kiss. A few minutes later they both pulled apart breathing deep and shallowed.

" Wow..." Betty said

" Yeah..."

Daniel said brushing a piece of her hair from her head. He closed the locket he was still holding and gently placed it back around her neck.

" If you leave like that ever again...I'll throw you in the river..."

Betty said her Queen's attitude coming out.

" Never"

Daniel said pulling her into another kiss.

They stood in each other's arms in the place their romantic journey had began it had been a long journey , a journey that had brought them back to the The endroit across la rivière .

A/n: Thanks again for reading my story please review and I hope you all go on to read the sequel

-P.Rom

Sequel info :

Title : For Better or Worse

Summary : Daniel and Betty are getting married . Can they survive the rocky road to the altar or will things from their past and their present tear the couple apart.


End file.
